Bloody London
by g for gnome
Summary: West End Fiction. RPF Kerry Ellis/Dianne Pilkington, time jumping fanfiction. Kerry gets shot at Oliver! Stage Door by a mysterious 'fan' after being fooled into giving him a hug. Dianne spends the week fretting and praying for her girlfriend's life. Is a lot more interesting than I make out, I'm just bad at summeries. Rated M for contents and just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The continuous beeping echoed in her ears, becoming inaudible to her now after the four hours she had been there. The sound was painful, but simultaneously was the only thing letting her know her girlfriend was still living. She watched as the blondes chest rose and fell, helped by the life support machine she was wired up to. Dianne hadn't slept since she had got a phone call about what had happened. The woman in the bed looked so small, wires and tubes everywhere, all linked to fulfil one purpose. Keeping Kerry alive. Dianne couldn't understand that even in her comma state the younger woman was still able to look as beautiful as ever.

A nurse came in to check her vitals.  
"Anything?" Dianne asked in hope.  
"There's no change. Maybe you should go home Miss Pilkington, get some rest. Miss Ellis is getting constant attention, she is in good hands." the nurse reassured her. Dianne just shook her head in defiance, refusing to listen to the woman's advice. If Kerry was staying, she was staying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"I know Di I'll be there in 15 minutes, Stage Door doesn't look too bad tonight." Kerry said in hope. Oliver! had been bit of a rest for Kerry, compared to Wicked. The character was less demanding, the Stage Door was calmer, and people tended not to compare her to Jodie Prenger all the time.  
The blonde signed herself out and headed out the glass door of the Theatre Royal's stage door. The warm evening May breeze hit her immediately. Tonight would turn out fine, she could feel it.

Kerry was right when she said the stage door was pretty empty; a young teenage girl, some twin girls in their late teens, and two guys about mid twenties she figured. Five people. Kerry began to think she was losing her touch; but she was thankful she would be able to see her girlfriend faster. The twins were first by the door, fangirls she figured, they left straight away. Kerry was a bit hurt when she overheard them complaining about how she'd kept them waiting, but she kept her smile. Teenager next, first timer the girl admitted, so picture and programme signing was pretty straight forward. The girl waited around, probably for her parents, Kerry thought. The guys were last, well guy; the second was his friend who didn't seem really interested. She signed his program and posed for a photo.  
"Can I have a hug?" the guy asked.  
"Of course." Kerry said; admittedly she never really understood why fans would ask for hugs, but she obliged all the same.

It was an odd one armed 'man hug'. Kerry suddenly felt something press into her stomach and before she had time to let the man go, to see what it was, a bang echoed down the street, followed by a second, as a striking pain hit the woman right through her abdomen. The man let her fall to the floor, as he and his friend walked away oblivious to the bleeding blonde behind them.

Kerry felt a pair of hand rummaging around her jacket. Her vision was too blurred to tell what was going on, the pain in her lower stomach too much to concentrate on anything else. The hands found the pocket with her phone. Thinking the person was here to mug her she tried to fight them off, but the person was too quick. They said something incoherent in a low voice, but Kerry recognised the voice of the teenage girl. Then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

A knock at glass the door made Dianne wake with a start and Andrew walked in.  
"How is she? I came as soon as I could but bloody London traffic." Dianne let out a weak laugh at Kerry's brother's statement. By the look on Dianne's face Andrew could tell she wasn't laughing inside. Since Wicked the two had been inseparable, work besides. "Come here." the man said, taking the brunette into an embrace. "She'll be fine, our Kerry's a fighter." he said. The woman in his arms had began to tremble and it became apparent she was crying. "Hey," he lifted her head so she would look at him.  
"I can't do it- this- I can't do this without her. She's the strong one. I can't-" in a flood of hysterics Dianne collapsed to her knees, with Andrew supporting her in his strong arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The girl put pressure as best she could on the scrunched up jacket covering the wound. Her quivering hands making it all the more difficult to concentrate.  
An ambulance swerved round the corner of Catherine Street, stopping dead centre of the road. Two male paramedics rushed out.  
"I didn't do- it wasn't- I couldn't- she just-" the girl backed away from the body, stuttering as the two new arrivals approached.  
"Calm down..." the paramedic told the young girl. "What's your name sweet'art?" he asked as he tended to the blonde. The girl didn't reply, just shook her head with her eyes tight shut as if to forget the view before her. "Were you the one who called?" the paramedic tried.  
The girl nodded in response, eyes still tight shut.  
"You've done well hunny. Now can you do what you were before and put pressure here?" the paramedic asked calmly, motioning to the tatty, blood-stained jumper as the girl's eyes opened. She moved cautiously towards the woman and carefully did as she was told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Dianna stood by the side of the bed which Kerry lay in. She looked so helpless, but so peaceful.  
"Baby, you need to wake up, I don't know if I can do this without you. And what's Jack gonna think when his mummy doesn't come home?" Dianne smiled weakly. She took one of Kerry's hands in her own, squeezing it lightly. "And who's gonna tell Oli to stop calling you 'Pip' all the time? It's no fun if you're not there to chase him down the street." Dianne couldn't continue, remembering the good times their terrible trio had just made the present situation hurt more. "Please Kerry." she whispered. "Where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The girl sat in the front of the ambulance; she didn't want to see the situation behind her. The paramedic was doing his best to keep the woman stable, but the wound hadn't stopped bleeding.  
"Are you alright?" the driver asked the girl, who was staring into space out the side window. She didn't turn to look at him, but gave a subtle nod. "We're going to need a name when we get to the hospital. And yours would be helpful." the girl stayed quiet. "Look," the man said, "you did a good thing, it's possible you saved her life. If you hadn't rung when you did, she might have-"  
"Shut up!" the girl screamed, covering her ears in desperation. The ambulance went silent; all that was heard was the siren of the vehicle. "Sorry..." the girl whispered. Pulling her knees to her chest she tried to be as small as possible, hoping to disappear completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Dianne was curled up on the chair in the waiting room, hugging her legs to her chest. Kerry went into theatre an hour ago, and Dianne wasn't allowed to see her until she came out, but no one knew when that would be. She didn't know what to do. It was the 4th May and Kerry still hadn't woken up once.  
"Miss Pilkington." a voice interrupted her thoughts. The brunette looked up solemnly without a word. "We're doing all we can to help Miss Ellis, maybe you should go home, get some re-"  
"No. I'm staying here until Kerry can tell me that herself." the doctor went quiet, thinking for a moment.  
"Miss Pilkington."

"Mhm." Dianne acknowledged her name.

"If you're so reluctant to go home, I think there's someone you should meet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Still unconscious, Kerry had stabilised in the back of the Ambulance. They were about a mile away from the hospital. The girl was quiet as ever, and the paramedics still needed a name for both of them.  
The man lent over to touch the shivering girl on the knee, briefly taking his eyes off the straight road. "Listen, you don't need to-"  
"Look out!" she screamed. The man's head shot to the road, a woman walking across the road. The ambulance swerved out of control, only just missing the pedestrian, but not the pavement. The vehical turned on it's side, smashing the side window, cutting deep into the driver and girl, who had curled up in blind fear. The impact knocked her and the second paramedic unconscious.

The driver, being the least injured and most conscious, scrambled for his mobile, dialling 999 as quick as possible. Another ambulance would take only 5 minutes. But how long did the woman have.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The doctor stopped outside an individual's room. A child lay unconscious in the bed. Deep cuts and various wound of all sizes travelled up her arm and face. Dianne was confused; she felt sorry for the girl, but what did this have to do with her.  
"This is Sophie Corgen." the doctor said looking through the glass. Dianne followed her gaze.  
"Doctor that means nothing to me." she admitted.  
"Sophie is the one who called us about Miss Ellis." she told the brunette. Now she understood. And now more than ever she wanted to thank the girl for what she had done.  
"May I talk to her?" she asked.  
"I'm afraid she hasn't come around from the crash, much like Miss Ellis."  
"How did it happen?" Dianne queried.  
"Unexpected pedestrian, apparently Miss Corgen was rather hysterical and the paramedic was trying to calm her down-"  
"So it's her fault Kerry's like this. If she wasn't being so dramatic-"  
"Miss Pilkington she watched a woman get shot!" the doctor shouted involuntarily. "I'm sorry. That wasn't meant to sound so-"  
"Heartless?" the brunette finished.  
"Sorry." the woman apologised again. Dianne accepted, but felt a little guilty; she hadn't exactly been any less heartless toward the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Kerry opened her eyes to a fuzzy bright light, the walls painted white as far as her blurred vision could see. She sat up slightly, restricted by something she was too dazy to notice.  
"Am I dead?" she asked herself, then slumped back down onto the soft pillow. "Great, and I had an album to release." then she realised another major thing. "What about Oliver!?" she queried, "People will wonder why I'm not there ever again." then she realised the one person she should have thought of first. "Oh no, Di. Shit what have I done?! She's going to be worried sick, and I'm dead and I didn't turn up at dinner and-" the room blurred even more now and Kerry felt herself slip back into an amorous darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Doctor Finch!" Dianne heard someone shout. Finch was the doctor who was on Kerry's case; the woman who was standing with Dianne outside Sophie Corgen's room at that moment. Something was wrong. A distraught, yet calm, young trainee nurse stopped in front of the awaiting pair. She looked at Dianne, then to the doctor. "She's arresting. SCA. I couldn't stop it. I don't know what happened. One minute she was fine and then-"  
"Leah calm down. What did you do?" Dr Finch asked calmly.

The nurse took Dianne and the doctor back to Kerry, but Dianne told to stay outside.  
"What's happened?" Dianne asked panicked when the doctor came out half an hour later. "What's an SCA?"  
"Miss Pilkington, Miss Ellis has suffered a Sudden Cardiac Arrest. We have stabled her for now, but it's a bit touch and go on what will happen next."  
"Do you have any idea when she'll wake up?" the doctor went silent, shaking his head in solemness. Dianne's hopes were beginning to fade, and soon they would turn into prayers for Kerry's life.


	3. Chapter 3

A young man, in his 20's maybe, stood at the window of his lounge, revenge painted on his face. Another man walked in, but the other didn't engage his presence.  
"So what are you planning on doing?" he asked. The first man turned to him, a crooked grin etched on his lips.  
"Dianne took what's mine, I'm going to make her pay for taking Kerry away from me." he turned to the table, picking up the gun that lay on it, analysing it's features. "Me and Kerry belong with each other, and if I can't have her, no one can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Dianne read the email again.  
"You took my life away from me; let's see how you like it. Enjoy your loneliness." sent 2nd May from some guy called Ian Moone. It was an anonymous email that apparently never existed. At the time of receiving it she thought someone was going to coming after her. She had asked for the week off as soon as she read it, staying in the safety of her own four walls. Safe. How wrong she was.

She watched the restful blonde lying in the bed, unmoving, curious of what she could be dreaming about, if she was dreaming. Dianne got up from her chair in the far corner of the room and walked over to the side of Kerry's bed. Taking one of the pale hands that rested at her girlfriend's sides, Dianne kissed it gently. She stared at the closed eyes of her sleeping girlfriend, wondering when she would see those beautiful blue eyes again. "Happy Birthday Kerry."

The sound of the door opening startled the brunette. Regulating her breathing, Dianne watched Andrew walk through the door. He had a balloon in his hand and a small neatly wrapped parcel.  
"Still nothing?" the sight of the sleeping blonde told him his answer. "She'll be fine Di, I promise. You need to get some rest. When was the last time you went home?"  
"This morning, I'm not that disgusting Andrew." Dianne defended.  
"Well I wouldn't put it past you; you are my sisters girlfriend." he replied jokingly.  
"I am offended by your accusations Master Ellis." Dianne mocked shock, knowing full well Andrew wasn't being serious. It was the most emotion she had felt for the five days she had been at the hospital.

Dianne, only now taking in the objects the man was holding, realised how childish the relationship between Kerry and her brother was. "You got a Tinkerbelle balloon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Andrew kept quiet but had a subtle look of mock guilt on his face.  
"Better than a 'Happy 31st Birthday' balloon in my opinion." he defended.  
"They out of Dora the Explorer?"  
"How'd you guess?" he sighed amusingly. "I picked this up from yours before I came," he handed the small parcel to Dianne, "it was addresses to Kerry, I guessed it was a present."  
"Thanks, you're a star." Dianne replied. Then she thought for a moment, her brow furrowing, "Hang on, how'd you get in?" Out of his pocket, Andrew produced Kerry's house keys, complete with her "K" 'Me to You' accessory. "Remind me to hide Kerry's bag next time you're round." Andrew nodded in approval.

A few hours later when Andrew had headed home for the evening Dianne took out the parcel from her bag, neatly and carefully unwrapping the brown paper. Normally she wouldn't undo things addressed to her girlfriend, but it was her who had ordered it and stupidly put Kerry's name on the form.  
She quietly unravelled the tissue paper and unclipped the box. Just what she'd asked for in the shop; encrusted with three emeralds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

As the two women went out to lunch they walked past the jewellers store... walked passed... as Kerry all but pressed her nose up at the jewellers.  
"Now I understand why people call her a magpie..." Dianne joked. "Kerry come on, we have reservations." she said, nearly pulling the blonde by the arm. Kerry turned her head to face Dianne with a plain look on her face.  
"It's Mazz..." she said. The brunette nodded in approval of the excuse, knowing she would probably be late, to her own husband's restaurant. "Come on, just a quick look, you know my birthday's coming  
up."  
"Subtle baby, real subtle." Kerry just smiled that smile she knew always got her her way. "Fine, but just ten minutes."

About forty minuets later Dianne had to practically drag Kerry out of the store.  
"We done?" the blonde nodded.  
"See I'm not that hard to shop for." the blonde said, smiling innocently.  
"£869.99 for a necklace?! With about three small jewels in?!" Dianne loved the woman, but it was possible she could be a bit eccentric. The blonde just nodded. "We'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sophie told her mum for the fourth time before heading to the theatre, the woman still continuously questioning if her daughter had everything. "Mum, Megan's the same size as me, I'll borrow some of her clothes, and before you ask I've got my toiletries and spare underwear in my handbag. Can I go now?"  
"Now where is your sister meeting you?" Sophie was getting annoyed now; Megan's flat was only five minutes walk away from the Theatre Royal on Drury Lane, and they'd already run though the fact they would meet there after the show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

As a fourth ambulance pulled up by the accident at least eight paramedics scattered themselves between the four casualties. First dealing with the two in the back, sending them back to the hospital in the first two ambulances, leaving half the amount of paramedics. Upon removing the driver from the up-turned vehicle, he protested help and insisted they get the girl out first.  
"Mark, shut up and let me look at your shoulder." one of the remaining paramedics ordered.  
"Liam, it's dislocated, fractured in about two places, and riddled with glass. I'm fine, just get her out. Now!" the man didn't try to argue any longer, he knew not to piss off his colleague.

The shivering child was still curled up in a tight ball, making it difficult for the group of medics to lift her. One had to climb into the driver's seat door, which currently faces the sky and carefully prize the girl from her seat. The procedure took about an hour, maybe longer, but they deemed it a success. As the paramedic who had climbed in the crashed vehicle was about to climb out, she heard a low buzzing coming from around her feet. Looking down, she saw a white iPhone with a name reading 'Dianne 3' on the screen. Thinking it was one of the victims, she thought it helpful to answer it, hoping to get an identity for one at least.  
"Hello?" she said placing the phone to her ear.  
"Oh my gosh Kerry, where are you? I've been trying to reach you for ages; you know what I keep telling you about leaving your phone on silent. I was waiting at the restaurant for ages; you have no idea how stupid I looked standing there on my own. 'Table for two' I told them, 'reserved under Ellis' I told them, but did you turn up? No. How could you Ker-"  
"Miss Dianne can I please stop you there?"  
"Who is this?" the voice, Dianne, asked. As the paramedic explained the situation the woman on the end of the phone was becoming more distraught, asking if she was ok and that she would be there as soon as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Back at the hospital all four patients had been registered, only three by name. Mark Little, one of said paramedics, was the first to be discharged, mainly because he demanded to be. He didn't hesitate, and with arm only just in cast, went to see how the girl was holding out. As he passed the main desk in a headlong mission, he saw one of the nurses trying to calm a hysterical brunette, who was then lead off to whoever she must have been visiting; Mark took a guess that said person must have just passed away. As cruel as the thought was, it was an often and natural occurrence, though it was people like his job to try to save them, there was no hope for some. He continued on his journey to find the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Dianne, Andrew, and Oli, who had just been informed of the situation by a blubbering Dianne, stood by Kerry's bedside in silence, the continuous beeps of the monitor oblivious to them now.  
"A fighter." Dianne laughed weakly, "a losing battle."  
"I should probably try ringing dad again, guess it's one way to ruin a holiday." the brunette whipped her view to the man standing next to her.  
"You haven't told Terry?! Andrew what are you thinking? He's going to screw at you. Kerry's going to die and he doesn't even-" she was stopped by a lump in her throat as she failed to force back the burning tears that began to fall again. Oli was the one to be the rock this time, ready to hold the trembling woman. Andrew left the two ex colleague to retry Terry's mobile.  
"Di, his phones probably been dead for days, you know what old people are like with technology." the tall man joked. "Anyway if he's gonna screw at anyone, it'd be you for screwing his daughter." Dianne punched him lightly in the stomach, letting out a small laugh, followed by a hiccup. "Make you feel bit better?" his heart sank as he felt the woman shake her head against his chest.

'Come on Kerry, she needs you' Andrew thought as he looked in on the pair, praying his sister could hear him in her dream state.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"I don't care if I'm on the moon, if my baby girl is hurt, I want to be informed straight away! Time, place, and who's responsible! I'll be on the first plane out!" Terry shouted down the phone.  
"Don't shout at me when you were stupid enough to lose your phone charger at the airport!" Andrew shouted back, not taking the blame.  
"Excuse me?" The older man was quite taken aback by his son's response.  
"We're not kids anymore," he said in a calmer tone, "you can't expect us to take a telling off anymore... well me anyway." the other end of the line was quiet for a moment.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." and then the line went dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Kerry had been 31 for a day and was still in her comma, Andrew still hadn't got the call from Terry to pick him up from the airport, and Oli had disappeared from the hospital an hour ago after saying he'd be back as soon as possible. Dianne lay asleep in the chair beside her girlfriend's bed, her hand loosely laced with Kerry's. Andrew said he'd keep an eye on his sister in the mean time. The poor woman had barely slept over the past week, not wanting to miss the moment her best friend, and girlfriend, woke up. It had yet to happen.

At about the 2654th beep of the morning, Oli stumbled in the room with a small Jack Russell tucked under each arm. Ocho's bark echoed round the room.  
"Shhh!" their lift said, "Mummy's sleeping." he told them, pointing to Kerry. So the little fur ball opted for trying to wriggling instead, so the other man offered to take him. "Not used to the younger one, don't think he likes me." Oli explained Andrew before starting turning to Jack who was comfortably tucked under his left arm. "But I know you do, don't you Jackie Boy, remember all the fun we had backstage at Wicked... before you peed in Andy's shoes..." Andrew snapped up from occupying Ocho at the sound of his name, "Mace." the younger man clarified.

The moment Andrew's attention was away from the small dog, he leapt from under his keeper's arm, onto the hospital bed and straight to standing on the blonde's torso, licking her face.  
"Eh" a voice grumbled. The men turned to face the two sleeping women, unsure of which had made the noise. The laced hands were at Kerry's face. "Di, that's disgusting." the blonde said, unknowingly wiping the back of her girlfriend's hand on her face. The sudden movement, mixed with her name, woke the brunette with a start.  
"Ow." she said as the awkward angle of her arm became apparent, before the reason. The boy's were failing to conceal their laughter at this point.  
"Well you aren't my princess in shining armour are you." she heard a cooing voice say beside her. All at once her vision cleared.  
"No, but she's seems at a bit of an odd angle to save you at the moment so allow me to do the honour." Andrew said between chuckles as he approached his sister. The inability to progress forward became apparent as Oli held the smaller man back by the collar of his shirt.  
"Andrew, heel." Ocho's head turned at that point at the instruction before being informed it wasn't meant for him.

"Ow ow ahhh." Kerry squealed half in pain and delight as her girlfriend attacked her with a long awaited hug and kiss. Kerry lifted the hand attached to her drip, to her girlfriend's cheek, reminding herself of the feel, inhaling the woman's sweet scent. Oli covered Jack's eyes in sync with Kerry covering Ocho's as the kiss deepened.

"We are in a public facility ladies." a voice said from the door. Dianne, in shock, pulled back a bit too quickly and fell in a heap on the floor; a tinkling laugh came from the bed.  
"Sorry Dr Finch." it said.  
"Glad at see you're feeling much better Miss Ellis."  
"Speak for yourself." the brunette said, standing up rubbing the back of her head, before having it pointed out that she didn't even hit it. "Oh shush Tompsett."  
"You wanna start this Pilkington?"  
"Bring it Mr Lankity Lank!"  
"On three."  
"One two three draw!" they said together, before starting an ongoing, rather intense, game of Rock Paper Scissors.  
"Are they always like this?" the doctor asked Kerry after checking her stats over.  
"Mhm... though there's usually more sexual tension and a lot more biting." the nurse gawped at the fluency of what the blonde said, but shrugged it off and moved to let the woman's brother get a hug in.  
"You really pulled through, looks like not even a bullet can get you off the stage. The fans will be so happy." the man received a strong blow to the stomach from the bedded blonde, before the doctor pointed out it would be some time before she was back on the stage.

"Dad lost his charger again didn't he?" Kerry asked after a catch up with her brother, noticing a lack of a father. He nodded, telling her he was on his way though. "Oh well, at least he didn't miss my birthday." the room went quiet as Oli and Di paused their game and turned to face Andrew. "Oh you guys are in so much trouble! I'm 31?! How long for? You all owe me a beer for this! Except you Andrew," the man drew a breath of relief, "you owe me a vodka." and back on the firing line he went.

As the seemingly endless rant of Kerry continued, Andrew remembered the parcel he had picked up from Dianne's apartment.  
"Ehm, Di, could I have a quick word?" he said, motioning outside. The woman nodded and followed him out. "Thought I'd remind you of the parcel I picked up yest-"  
"I haven't forgotten Andrew." the brunette smiled with good motive. A buzzing sound came from the man's pocket at this point. Andrew pulled out his phone and slid it up to answer the call.  
"Oh ok, that's good, I'll tell her. See you soon then." and with that he hung up and shut his phone. Swiftly heading out to the exit of the hospital, telling Dianne he'd be back in a while.

As the brunette entered back into Kerry's room she saw her girlfriend Oli and the dogs were happily chatting away. Well, Kerry and Oli were, the dogs were barking and licking whoever's face was in target.

"So what did Andy have to say?" Kerry asked upon her girlfriend's entrance.

"Just to lay low on the lovey dovey stuff when Terry arrives." The blonde questioned how long they had in that case.

"Third party in the room here."

"Yeah about that..." Kerry said jokingly, to which Oli just nudged her in the shoulder. "Oh please it's not like you haven't walked in on us before."


	5. Chapter 5

Oli knocked on the door of Dianne's dressing room.

"Ehm Di, fans are getting bit restless out there..." not receiving an answer he knocked again, "Di?" still receiving nothing he decided to peak in to see if everything was ok. As he walked in he noticed a distinct lack of the woman in question. Thinking she'd taken the escape route and gone out the front, he thought to ask the diva of the show and warn her about the fans too. As he was about to leave for the wicked witch's dressing room he noticed that the lack of actress came with a lack of costume; Dianne's clothes were still in the normal scruffy pile in the corner. Confused as to what had happened he went headlong to Kerry's room.

Three flights of stairs and a corridor later he was at the green woman's dressing room. Repeating the process from Dianne's door, he lightly knocked.

"I don't know, what do I say?" he heard whispered, oddly loudly, behind the door. Oli knocked again.

"Kerry, you decent?" only hearing mumbles and no immediate protest, he entered the premises "Fans are getting pretty irritable out th-"

"Oli!" both girls shouted at the intruder. The man wasn't sure whether to retreat or stand awkwardly and blubber; the latter seemed the chosen action.

"Erm Oli…. Little privacy…?" the blonde said, not attempting to cover herself up, unlike her seemingly frantic partner who was questioning the whereabouts of her clothes. Kerry, seemingly un-phased with Oli seeing her in her underwear, walked over to the man and badly attempted to shove him out the door.

"You know the chances of getting him out the door slim to none, he's practically paralyzed." Dianne said, opting for borrowing Kerry's clothes, since she didn't seem to care that their co-star just walked in on them less than half dressed. Oli took that as a time to point out that his paralysis was merely to annoy the persistent blonde still failing to move him. After a couple of minuets, Kerry admitted defeat and politely asked for the man to leave.

"I just came to tell you the fans are getting irritable, and you know what they're like."

"Oh I can see it now, 'Kerry 'diva' Ellis abandons fans, cold and wet, at stage door to politely please co-star'" Kerry joked in a mock automated voice.

"Oi, leave me out of this." Dianne said, kissing her partner's cheek. After picking up her costume, the brunette gave Oli a light nudge in the rib, mumbled something about spoilt fun and left for her own dressing room, leaving the star lovers alone.

"So…" Oli said after the long silence that followed the shut door, though he was weary of continuing to the question that played on his mind.

"Yes, Di and me are a thing if that's what you want to ask?" apparently he had no need. The pair had been working together for long enough now that they were able to hitch on to each other's train of thought. The idea of the two leading ladies had not seemed completely new to the main man, in fact he had been thinking it for a while (along with every other rumour spreading fan). "No it's not the public's business," and another score to Kerry, "and before the thought of Helen even crosses your mind, that's just petty rumours, started by fans confusing love with tolerance." And triple strike. The thought of Kerry and Helen hadn't even crossed Oli's mind until she mentioned it, but after she did the cogs in his head started turning. "Oliver Tompsett, wipe that grin off your face you disgusting whore." The woman half joked.

"I haven't a clue as to what you are implying Miss Ellis, besides isn't it bout time you were maybe," he took a pause to look over the woman's attire, "getting dressed?" Kerry took note of what the man was saying and began to search for her clothes. Finding none, the look on Kerry's face went from amused to aggravated in a mere few seconds.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked the chuckling onlooker.

"I think they went that way." following the direction Dianne he pointed down the hall. Kerry took a few moments to understand the joke that her clothes had, in theory and reality, got up and walked themselves out the door. There was a moment of decision in the pursuit; she could get back into costume and follow them, or make the journey in her underwear. Not seeming to find the energy, or care, the blonde went headlong to her co-star's dressing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"The fans never did figure out why you left in each other's clothes in the end." Oli joked. They all laughed at reliving old Wicked fun. Dianne was the first to stop, realising probably how little time she had left. She knelt down on one knee to reach into her bag to find the present she had ordered for Kerry. After rummaging for a while, her actions had caught both her friends' eyes.

"Di, what are you doing?" Oli asked. The woman explained their trip to the jewellers.

"You got it?" Kerry asked excitedly, "All £869.99?" Dianne didn't answer, just smiled at her girlfriend. Finally locating the box, she opened it under the bed, obstructing Kerry's view, to check it was still neatly in place. Upon finding that it was she closed the box and straightened up.

"Kerry Jane Ellis, you left me alone at the restaurant, a situation where both your best friend and I felt rather awkward. You then persisted to be admitted into hospital and scared me half to death because I didn't know whether you would come back to me or not." The woman, still knelling on the floor, opened the box and presented to her girlfriend. "I never want you to leave me again. Will you marry me?"

"How long have you been thinking up that speech?" the blonde asked. Dianne jokingly said it was slightly different to the original, but had been considering it for the whole week. "Three encrusted emeralds, white gold rim, a gorgeous girlfriend." The brunette wrinkled her nose at the compliment, but that only made Kerry giggle. "What do you think?" in a swift motion the ring was transferred from the box to Kerry's finger. Linking their fingers, Kerry pulled Dianne toward her and trapped her in a passionate kiss.

None of them noticed the click of the door; Dianne and Kerry still engaged in the kiss, Oli playing with the dogs. The new arrival spoke up.

"Kerry Jane Ellis." if the voice didn't shock them all, the second use of Kerry's middle name definitely did. Both girls immediately pulled away from each other, but Dianne linked their fingers, not wanting to leave her, now fiancée's, side. "What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Terry asked in a disgusted tone. Oli glanced at Dianne, who stared back at him. He subtly gestured to the door, but the woman protested in silence.

"Di," she felt Kerry squeeze her hand, the brunette turned to the origin of the squeeze, "go with Oli, I'll be ok." Dianne stayed put at first, but those blue eyes seemed to reassure her that what the woman was saying was true, so reluctantly she left the room with her ex co-worker. Andrew was going to follow on until Terry stopped him at the door.

"Well, it's nice to see you too dad." Kerry said, with a lick of sarcasm, after a long silence. "And in answer to your question, I think you'll find I was kissing my girlf- fiancée." Kerry corrected. The man pointed out rather bluntly, and disapprovingly, that Dianne was a girl.

"So what if she's a girl? She's my girl." Terry was taken aback at his daughter's assertiveness. "And anyway could we not talk about this when we, or at least I, get home?" she asked sternly, shading the slighted feeling caused by her father's comment.

"Dad," Andrew cut in before Terry started an extended war against his firstborn, "it can wait." He assured, resting a hand on the man's shoulder before he shrugged it off.

"Yes, it can wait, don't expect me to." Terry told his daughter sternly. "You want to be with her, fine-"

"I don't just want to dad, I am-"Kerry interrupted, but her dad cut her off.

"If you want to be with her!" he shouted, loud enough for the room to fall silent, but quiet enough to not arouse suspicion outside. "Fine. But I won't be around to watch."

"That's perfectly ok with me," Kerry said, sure of herself, "it's not going to change how I feel." Terry's tone set a slight feeling of fear in the pit of the blonde's stomach, but she took no notice of it. "Anyway, what business is it of yours who I sleep with?" The man stood there in utter shock at the words coming from the woman's mouth, he couldn't imagine any other time she had ever spoke to him in that way.

"Dad," Andrew interrupted again, feeling like he was watching a match of word tennis, "at least let her explain before you get bigo-"

"You can be quiet!" his father shouted assertively, "You've knew about all of this and you didn't think to tell me?!" Andrew had reduced back to a child.

"Let her explain!"

"There's nothing she can explain. For the last goodness knows how long she's been screwing around with that- that- girl." Kerry bit back the threatening flow of tears that were building up behind her eyes.

"At least let her try!" Andrew shouted, equalling his father's tone, not letting himself be talked down to any longer. It was Kerry's turn to feel like she was a word tennis audience. "Hear her out and you might understand. Rather than making bigoted comments about your own daughter! Do you honestly have no shame?"

"Maybe you should ask her that." Terry gestured to his daughter, turning to start the conversation back up with her. "I thought that phase had passed;" the woman's gazed snapped to her father, "you like guys. Last time I checked you were with that Mark bloke."

"We've been through this a hundred times – maybe more." Kerry reminded him, ignoring the Mark comment. "And it always comes back to the same thing. 'It's just a phase, it's just a phase', well if it was a bloody phase you'd think I was over it by the age of thirty! For the last time, it's not a phase!"

"Thirty-one." Andrew corrected.

"Thanks." The woman said sarcastically. "Yes, I like guys, had boyfriends, almost been engaged twice, so what? I like girls too; I have since I was a teenager. Where in London do you think I went at one in the morning? 'cause it wasn't the bloody pub."

"That was the most awkward two years of my life." Andrew thought aloud.

"Oh, come on, you loved it really, how many numbers did you get?" his sister joked.

"Twenty-nine. Four of which were girls."

"One of which turned out to be a man if I remember." Kerry giggled. Terry was stunned at his children's ability to joke about such matters.

"You mean you're…. one of those too?" he asked, trying not to show his disappointment.

"Hell no, no offence Kez, I just went with her until she felt confident enough to go on her own. Thanks to you and mum she couldn't do that for five years, even after she moved out."

"Andrew, could you go and check on Di for me? I said I wouldn't be long and it's been about half an hour." Kerry requested.

"She can wait." His daughter was about to interrupt before he cut her off, "If she loves you, she'll wait." The woman was past listening to Terry's endless narrow-mindedness.

"Andrew." Unsure of whom to fear more, he went to check on Dianne, knowing his father would eventually get over it, Kerry wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Dianne stood outside, absentmindedly listening in to the conversation the other side of the covered glass.

"But she's a girl." Terry's comment made the brunette inwardly cringe; her co-star noticed this shift in comfort.

"Di?" Oli interjected the woman's gaze at the floor. Dianne's point of vision flicked to the man's face. "She'll be alright. She's a strong minded person who can take care of herself. Terry just needs to see how happy you make-"

"You can be quiet!" they heard from inside the room. Both members of the listening party froze, awaiting the shouting that they thought awaited them. "You've knew about all of this and you didn't think to tell me?!" it took a moment for the two to realise that the target of the question was in fact not them. Oliver took a peek into the room through the blinds. Luckily Terry's back was facing them, revealing that it was Andrew whom he was shouting at. Kerry had caught Oli's attention; she was looking between the two men in the room with her as they exchanged words of anger and frustration, until the face at the window caught her attention. Her look was pleading, almost on the brink of tears. Her co-star knew what Kerry was silently asking and he was all to willing to obey.

"Oli," a meek voice pulled the man's attention away from the window. Dianne had found interest in the floor again, so hadn't noticed Oliver and Kerry's exchanged glance. "The doctors said her last arrest was brought on by stress and panic. He's stressing her out Oli. What if she arrests again?" the man tried his best to not let his thoughts get the better of him, but forgetting where he was, he curled over, letting out a hearty laugh. The small brunette looked up at him in shock and confusion. "What's so funny?!" Oli straightens up in seriousness, but a rebel laugh bubbled out. As soon as he saw Dianne's solemn expression, he couldn't help but feel a little silly.

"Pilky," the woman shot a glare at him, showing there was nothing to joke about. "Dianne then. Unless you haven't noticed, Kerry is ok. She's alive, and safe. That alone, should be something to be happy about." He tried to reassure. Dianne questioned whether Kerry was really safe being in same room as Terry at current times. Although she knew the man could never physically hurt her, Dianne still worried for her fiancée's mental welfare.

"She's just come out of a coma, she'll be hazy and confused, she's only been awake an hour, she's-"

"On the way to recovery." Oli cut into the woman's worrying rambles. "Just yesterday you were worrying that she wouldn't wake up and you'd never get to tell her you loved her again, now look at you; you're engaged. Kerry will be alright; she's a fighter remember."

"Can I still worry?" Dianne asked. Oli assured her that no one was asking her not to worry, explaining that he was worried too. "Shh." The woman cut Oli off upon hearing Terry's voice again.

"Last time I checked you were with that Mark bloke." The brunette's teeth clenched at the mere mention of Kerry's ex's name.

"We've been through this a hundred times – maybe more. And it always comes back to the same thing. 'It's just a phase, it's just a phase', well if it was a bloody phase you'd think I was over it by the age of thirty! For the last time, it's not a phase!" Came the answer, Dianne mentally noted that it was indeed more, from last time her and Kerry had been on a similar topic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"It always comes back to the same thing. 'It's just a phase, it's just a phase'. You'd think he'd catch on to the fact it wasn't a bloody phase after thirteen years." Kerry shouted from the kitchen.

"Baby, calm." Dianne said, walking into the room to join her girlfriend. "You don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

Family get-togethers where always awkward for Kerry, when it wasn't her mum asking when she was getting grandkids, it was her dad asking if she was dating lately. Both of which she tended to answer with "at some point" or just changed the subject; usually to cars or motorbikes, which her mother was always disgusted at.

"Look," Dianne said, resting her hands on the shoulders of the small blonde trying to cut onions, "we have forever and a day to tell them. I could just be here on Wicked business, like last time-"

"No!" Kerry interrupted, stabbing the knife into the wooden chopping board, watching a splint fly off. Not knowing what to do Dianne ran a hand down her girlfriend's bare arm, feeling the heat radiating from the pale skin before making contact. When she reached Kerry's hand she laced their fingers together. In a swift motion Dianne spun the blonde round to face her, resting her hand delicately on the other woman's hips, feeling the familiar heat there through her top. Kerry immediately calmed down.

"You're getting worked up over nothing, there's no need to tell him today. There's no rush in letting him know you're bi, or about me."

"I've told him near on a hundred and forty three times over thirteen years" Kerry replied, getting frustrated again.

"You counted?" Dianne replied, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Only after the first twelve…" Kerry said lowering her head in mock shame. Her girlfriend let out a light chuckle. She lifted the blonde's chin to meet her gaze.

"You are mad, you know that right?"

"That'd be ten shillings and six-pence please." And there was the giggle Dianne loved. She checked her pockets as to play along.

"Hmm I seem to be all out, is there any other way one can pay?" knowing exactly what was going through the woman's her Kerry kissed her girlfriend soundly on the lips. After the kiss had greatly intensified the two broke away, realising oxygen was a necessity. "So what's was that? A penny's worth?"

"You make out like I'm some whore?" Kerry joked lightly; Dianne's eyes shifted as a smirk appeared on her face, which earned her a light nudge. But playing along the blonde laced their fingers together and led the other woman to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"You just couldn't resist could you?!" here we go again, Kerry thought as Dianne burst into the bedroom. "You're exactly what you portray on stage; a whore who just can't seem to keep her hands to herself."

"Tart with a heart i think is the actual character description, I think you'll find." Kerry said blankly, continuing to fold the washing on the bed without looking up at her girlfriend. Dianne was positively fuming at the lack of reaction from the blonde.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? You're going around behind my back fucking about with her now she's back in town, and all you have is-"

"It didn't happen, _nothing_ happened! Nothing _ever_ happened!" Kerry cut off, throwing the item of clothing she held on the pile and facing her accuser. Ever since Idina had come back to the UK for a tour and visit, Dianne had been paranoid that something had gone on between the two Elphabas. "I went to dinner with her for an Original Company social, ask Oli, he was with us all night."

"See I asked him and he said you two went into the toilets together about half way through the night, after both of you had had a few drinks. What am I supposed to think of that?!" Dianne spat back.

"Jesus, Di it's like you don't know me at all, you of all people should know it takes more than a few to get me drunk enough to get into someone's pants."

"So you admit you got in her pants?!"

"No! Christ, do you really believe every fictitious rumour spread about by gossip filled companies?" Kerry had caught Dianne's anger and had begun to raise her voice; she just couldn't believe that her own girlfriend would believe such a pathetic and obvious rumour such as she would sleep with Idina Menzel. "We were half way through conversation and she needed the loo, so in order to continue what we were talking about and not trail off topic, I went with her."

"And then you fucked with her in the toilet, real classy Kerry Ellis."

"Dianne!" silence. Neither woman spoke for the good amount of two minuet, they just stared at each other, resentment clear in their features. Kerry daren't break it, feeling that it would send her girlfriend over the edge. Dianne took a deep breath, calming herself slightly, but turned away from the other woman, refusing to look at her.

"Can you promise me that nothing happened with her last night?" she asked.

"Dianne I swear, nothing happened between me and Idina last night." Kerry assured, feeling like she was talking to the brick wall that was her girlfriend's back.

"Or any other night?" the blonde was silent. In a beat Dianne was back to facing the woman. "Kerry Jane Ellis, you are a disgusting cuckold!"

"A: that refers to a man, and B: technically speaking, you're the cuckold, being one who was supposedly cheated!" Kerry refused to be talked down to for something she never did.

"So you admit it! You cheated on me!"

"No. It never happened!" Dianne decided arguing was getting nowhere. Without another word she promptly left the room slamming the door behind her.

The sound of the clock's ticking drilled into Kerry's head, seeming louder amongst the silence. Tears began to fall down her face as she looked for something else to do. Wanting to take her mind off what had just happened she started to tidy the room of clothes. She picked up one of her six inch heels she had kicked off the previous night. She began swinging it round her hand by the heel as she looked for something else to do. She must have miscalculated the grip she had on the shoe because it flew out of her hand and shattered the clock face. Hearing the crash from the bedroom Dianne ran in to see what had happened.

"Kerry!" she said as she burst back through the door, seeing the blood covered glass embedded in her girlfriend's hands.

"I'll fix it." Kerry whispered beginning to sob into her hands, transferring some of the blood to her face. "I promise I'll fix it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Have you misplaced your mind?"' Andrew asked once Terry had left, and he and Kerry were alone.

"Oh real cute Andrew…." Kerry replied.

"What did I say?" the man was confused at the sudden sarcasm.

"Ironic that the following line is 'You mean all this time the two of you behind my back'" continuing an old quote. Trying to remain the serious on of the two, her brother tried to explain that arguing with their father was never the best idea, not when she was a teen and not now.

"He needs to understand that he can't change me…. My straightness went out the window years ago, running bare naked through the town screaming 'I'm free, I'm free' and it's not coming back…. Unless Mark Evans walks through door right now… Actually probably not even then... His idea of bisexual is I'm either gay or straight, never both, I always have to not like one sex, which is so untrue it's been crossed out of the book more times than it's been written in. We spend our whole lives searching the 'that one', what's the point of limiting your chances of finding that to half a population. I like it both ways, always have, always will and do not take that as innuendo brother mine. I'm neutral, a round-about, or a swing…. I like swings…." Kerry babbled on.

"What you are is mad." Andrew reminded his sister, she smiles innocently, to which he simply patted her on the head.

"Wait. You just learnt this?"

"No, just rehearsing the fact." Her brother joked. Then he was back to seriousness. He continued to explain that she needed to give him time to warm to the fact she's not currently with a man. "He still loves you Kerry."

"Yeah he really shows it." she mumbled in a huff refusing to look at her brother in his attempt to defend their dad.

"Kerry Jane Ellis." Her head snapped up in rage. "Now I have your attention. You're stand-offish attitude won't get anywhere with me, remember who's children we are." The woman failed to stifle a giggle at that, but returned to annoyance within seconds. "They're clearly giving you too much morphine; it's going to your head."

"I got shot, what do you expect?" she replied plainly.

"I at least expect you to keep a serious head about the matter-" Andrew was cut off by the door.

"Dad I can explain." Kerry said as her father walked in.  
"What's there to explain Kerry? You've let me down; you've let your mother down." Terry replied.

"Since when have you given two shits about what she says?" Kerry realised her mistake as soon as it left her lips.

"When I was married to her!" Silence once again filled the room. "You are as much her daughter as you are mine. We may not talk anymore, but we still have you in common."

"Is that all I am to you now? A _thing_ of common interest between you and your ex-wife?!" Kerry shouted in a blind moment of rage. "You haven't spoken to her for thirteen years, why now? What, so you just rung her up and said 'sorry to call at this inappropriate time, but our daughters an abomination of religion'?!" the blonde fumed. "'And the best dad award goes to...'" she mocked. "Did you even mention I was in hospital after being _shot_ at all?!" she was surprised the monitor didn't register an increase in BP. There were a few beats of silence while Kerry calmed her temper. "Please dad." Her tone begged a reply from in target. "What is so wrong about this? Why are you so incessant on me being with a man?"

"Because that's what normal women do." The man replied sullenly. Kerry rolled her eyes at her father, as a stubborn teenager would. "That cross around your neck says-" just as the man went to say it, he noticed a distinct lack of a necklace around his daughters neck. "Where is it?"

"In my car, at home." Her father questioned why. "Because if it says it's wrong, I don't want to be right. I'm you're daughter, you're supposed to love me no matter what, and if we're going to go by the rules of God," she pointed to the sky to emphasise her point, "then you should love me anyway as I'm another of his creation."

"Don't dare question the love I have for you, God involved or not."

"You just called me abnormal," Kerry said, "you told mum I was abnormal no doubt, and you won't hear me out or let me explain. Why can't either of you accept that I'm happy this way?"

"Sitting in a hospital bed?" Andrew joked, receiving two deathly glares, silencing him once again.

"That's all I've ever wanted for you, Kerry, both of you." he said, Kerry was about to interrupt, but Terry got there first, "But I think this is going to push my line." Kerry breathed a sigh of what she thought was relief. "Not another word on the matter, I need time to get over this." with that he left.

After a few moments Dianne came slowly through the door. To his surprise, she looked to Andrew to confirm it was safe to approach the blonde. He nodded.

"How'd it go?" the brunette asked gently, approaching the woman with care. Kerry took a sigh, pondering the question as Dianne took one of Kerry's hands in her own. How did it go? Kerry found herself asking.

"I'm just glad I don't have to do it again." Is the best answer that came to her head. Andrew let out a quiet chuckle. Both women looked at him confused. He explained that she might have to face the wrath of their mother in time to come. The comment got him a meaningful glare and bruised arm from his sister. Cutting out the existence of her brother in the room for a brief moment Kerry looked at Dianne, blue orbs stared into the woman, almost no sign of human in them. In seconds Kerry had shifted from an amused, strong headed woman, to a beaten down child with no one to go to.

"Kerry." The brunette addressed.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell him..." The helplessness of her voice almost broke Dianne's heart. Placing a soft hand on her fiancée's cheek, Dianne whispered soft words in Kerry's ear too quiet for Andrew to hear. Slowly a devilish smile crossed Kerry lips and she couldn't restrain herself from letting out a soft cackle. She suddenly noticed a certain giant missing. "Where's Oli?" apparently Michelle had called him asking the same thing, and after hearing Kerry was in hospital came to show her concern. When she saw her husband and Dianne standing outside with him holding the small brunette in a tight embrace she was curious to know what had happened, thinking the worst. Once the two had confirmed that was not the case and Kerry was merely pre-occupied and would call Michelle to confirm she was truly ok, the other blonde took Oli home for tea and cookies. "Where's my phone?" Kerry demanded.

"You going to tell Michelle you're ok? Sure the radiation won't fry your brain?" her brother joked.

"Don't be so stupid, Andrew." The blonde said patronisingly. "I'm telling Oli I want four double chocolate."


End file.
